


Lost in Your Eyes

by whatdoweknoww



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoweknoww/pseuds/whatdoweknoww
Summary: Camila Cabello, an ordinary social worker, has a crush on the legendary rockstar, Lauren Jauregui.At an unexpected circumstance, she gets to meet her at the peak of the singer's career but with a catch - it's twenty years ago.Camren and time travel.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Camila lifts her feet up and props them over the coffee table as she munches on her tortilla chips and gets her daily dose of Lauren Jauregui. Her friends only know she likes her music but they don't know that at the end of every tiring day she takes a couple of minutes to relax and watch her music videos.

Right now, her favorite song, Used to This, is playing. Lauren has a lot of hit songs but it's the one Camila keeps coming back to. She likes the subtlety of the lyrics plus the singer's delicate voice that matches the melody and the piano. It's a far shift from her usual rock style but Camila finds the change admirable. The song is so perfect, it almost makes her feel loved.

And also, who wouldn't want to look at a very beautiful woman after all the stress they had during the day? Not that Lauren isn't 20 years older than her and-

The tiny sparkle from the corner of the couch catches Camila's attention, snatching her gaze away from her ultimate daydream. Her bag has opened a little after she haphazardly tossed it when she got home, revealing the little box a strange man gave to her this afternoon. Being a social worker means she gets to meet a lot of people and has to try her hardest to be nice even to suspicious ones so after internally deciding that the man is practically harmless, she accepts the unexpected gift.

She stretches her arm, snack forgotten for a while, and picks up the material. She didn't notice the silver patch over one side of it earlier and she stares at it now in wonder. She had thought it was a very small music box when the man had said it could bring immense joy in her life but when she couldn't find the opening, she lost interest and put it away inside her bag and went on to finish her work.

She traces a finger over the silver, wondering how she could have missed it in broad daylight when it's very shiny. She remembers only seeing plain brown when she first saw it. A few seconds later though, another new color appears, this time a brilliant gold. At first it's just a tiny dot at the upper left corner of the box but then more dots appear beside it and soon the entire patch has little dots in a random pattern over it.

"Soos?," Camila realizes the dots form letters and tries to read it. "But that's weird, that's not even an S."

She slides a finger over the markings, trying to figure out if there's something underneath it and finds it's as smooths as it was moments ago when it was still blank. An idea crosses her mind and she turns the box a hundred eighty degrees.

"2002? What doe-"

Suddenly a fierce light erupts from the numbers and all Camila can see is blinding white.

It seems to last only a few seconds but when Camila blinks her eyes and she can finally see her surroundings again, the natural light of the sun is brightening up her living room instead of the man-made glow of her light bulb.

She barely has time to marvel on it when she hears a shrill scream just beside her.

"Mommy!!!"

Shuffling feet quickly follows and a nervous curly haired woman comes walking in.

"Kyle, what is it? What happened."

The little boy quickly runs to her mom and points at Camila, teardrops threatening to spill from his eyes. "There's an intruder in Aunt Lauren's house."

The woman looks at her and after what seems to be a quick appraisal of her appearance, the mother of the child sighs as if in defeat.

"Lauren Michelle," she calls out in a calm but warning tone.

The owner of the name soon appears, surprise in her face when she sees Camila sitting on her couch.

"This is what I'm talking to you about. You couldn't even warn me when I'm at your house."

"What?! I don't know her. I swear I didn't bring a girl with me last night."

The woman sighs again. "Look, I'm not trying to be hard on you. First of all, I'm your friend and you have to tell me stuff like this."

She picks up her child and bids goodbye to Lauren. "I'll see you next week."

When they are finally alone that's when Camila gets the time to study her surroundings. If you would ask her she'd say she's still in her apartment, in her living room, but what she sees is different. The minimalist looking gray couch that's deceitful to the eyes but is actually as cosy as the one she sat at at a five star hotel one time, not hers. The matching carpet that she bets her feet would feel like heaven have they not been cradled by her very mature Stitch slippers, not hers. The elegant dirty white walls adding expanse to the rather small room, not hers. The sparse furniture that should have symbolised poverty but exuding wealth nevertheless, not hers. And most of all, the three-inch thick ugly TV with equally thick borders that's currently playing Eminem's Without Me, definitely not hers.

"Who are you?"

She almost forgets the crazy epiphany that she witnessed earlier had the voice not interrupted her quiet study of the place. She tilts her head up to look at the owner of the voice and once again she's arrested by the amazing fact that the one and only Lauren Jauregui is standing in front of her. In all her glory and youthful beauty as if twenty years hasn't passed.

Camila's about to fangirl when she hears her voice again.

"You better explain yourself, lady, or I will call the cops right now."

At the mention of cops, she panics.

"No, don't call the cops. I'm not a bad person I promise."

As if on cue, she feels the box in her hand and shows it to Lauren.

"Here, it's this device's fault. One minute I was watching your videos in my living room and then the next I'm here. With you. I don't know how that happened."

Camila catches the exasperated murmur from the rockstar 'Fucking obsessed fans' before she feels her hand getting tugged.

"Please, please don't report me to the cops."

She shows the box one more time to Lauren, noticing that it's glittering again. "See, this silver patch showed 2002 and the next thing I knew I'm here."

When they arrive at the door, Lauren lets go of her hand, arms crossing on her chest.

"Alright, miss, I'm not interested in your fake story. Just get the hell out of my apartment and never come back again."

Camila doesn't know what exactly makes her want to explain. Maybe it's the fact that she's admired Lauren now for a long time and she doesn't want her first and possibly last impression of her to stay tainted.

"It's that strange man's fault. Yeah, that's it. He gave me this tiny box and said it'll make me happy."

The box keeps glittering as Camila looks back at it as if waiting for it to explain for herself. Then dots just like from earlier start to appear again.

The numbers it shows further heightens Camila's confusion. 

"2022."

She touches the year before showing it to Lauren, who has been watching just as confused as Camila over the strange woman in her apartment.

"2022. This is my year. I mean, the year earlier when I was in my living room, before this showed 2002."

Something clicks in Camila's head. It makes perfect sense now. The ugly tv, Eminem's song, the way Lauren looks exactly like the way she does in her videos.

"I'm in 2002, aren't I?"

Before Lauren can answer her question, however, the same blinding light reappears and Camila can't help but close her eyes.

This time, when she opens her eyes, she's back at her apartment and it's night time again. Lauren's video is playing on her tv, the song now Expectations. She glances at her clock and it's 8:05. Merely a few minutes have passed since she picked up the item from her bag.

"What the fuck did just happen?"


	2. 2

Camila spends the next days like nothing weird happened that night. She's into sci-fi films and fascinated with the possibilities of a parallel universe and time travel but she doesn't fully believe it can happen in real life. Well, maybe not in her lifetime but in another hundred years.

The simplest explanation to what occurred is that she just fell asleep without knowing it and dreamt of Lauren Jauregui. It wouldn't be the first time and it's more probable. So for the sake of her sanity and peace of mind, she settles for that thought.

That doesn't mean she doesn't broach the matter with her friend and fellow social worker, Dinah, though.

"Cheech, do you believe in time travel?"

Dinah stops typing at her computer for a moment, thinking the question over before answering, "Yeah, Walz. And I also believe they can implant Albert Einstein's brain in my head."

The answer is dismissive and unsupportive of what she's afraid to even consider so it further fuels her decision to put the topic at the back of her mind.

She's successful until another couple of days pass, she's back in her living room and the box which she placed on her coffee table starts to glitter again.

She retrieves it after having put the book she is reading down. Just like the last time, she traces her finger over the silver patch just as the same bright dots appear.

"2002."

A few seconds later, she's back in the cosy living room that's not hers with Lauren Jauregui sitting opposite her. The rockstar looks at her like she isn't surprised to see Camila there. In fact, although Camila finds it weird, it appears that Lauren has been waiting for her.

"Uh, hi." Camila tries to dispel the awkwardness she feels.

"I knew it. I knew you weren't just a product of my imagination."

The singer stands up from the couch and grabs the small box from Camila's hand.

"Tell me. How did you do that? And what is this?"

Seeing the item in Lauren's possession causes alarm in Camila and she also stands up, trying to get the box back."I don't think that's a good idea."

The rockstar ignores the other woman's warning, skillfully avoiding Camila's hands and focuses instead on studying the object, turning it over and over as if she could unravel its secrets by doing so. "Is this your portal? How did you manage to fit everything here? Can you teleport anywhere?"

"Give that back to me, Lauren. You don't want that thing messing up with you."

"How did you know where I live? Do you pick what time to travel to?"

Lauren throws every question at a fast pace and Camila deduces the rockstar doesn't really care for an answer. At least not as much as the way she gives all of her attention to studying every grain of the wooden box so she sits back down on the couch, opting to just properly look at the rockstar. She finds it funny that it's the second time she's seen her in person but it's the first time she actually really sees her. Had the situation been normal, Camila's sure she'll take the opportunity just the first second she laid eyes on Lauren.

Her attention is so enraptured by Lauren and the minute, subtle shifts in the star's face that it takes her longer to register the light coming off once again from the box or that Lauren is talking to her again.

"It's shining. And oh, look, there's a 1980 engraved on it."

Camila immediately stands up after hearing that. "Hey, wait! Give that back to me."

The rockstar doesn't stop running her hand over the wood and doesn't notice the fear getting evident in the stranger's voice.

"You're not gonna like what can happen."

The light gets brighter and Camila is finally able to take possession of the item, Lauren fighting for it causing both of them to stumble to the carpeted floor.

That's when the glittering becomes blinding and they both close their eyes for a few seconds.

The next moment they get proper eyesight again, they both stand up, Lauren foregoing the chance to steal the box from Camila.

Camila, on the other hand, barely registers the darker shade of the carpet and an even uglier tv before she hears shouting from a very enraged woman.

"You- you useless, pathetic prick!!!"

She finds herself getting dragged back down to the floor by Lauren before she hears the noise of what seems to be glassware breaking.

"What did I do?!"

Camila lifts her head up for a second to see the man who owns the voice and finds a confused and slightly agitated man in his early thirties with a distinguishable long, fluffy brown hair and a goatee. He's wearing blue polo shirt buttoned up to the top, high khaki shorts, white socks reaching up to the middle of his legs and black shoes. He is standing at the corner of the room, unscathed by the pieces of broken glasses a foot away from him.

Lauren's attention is on the other side, to the woman who threw the glass. She has an angelic face, innocent and it would have been inconceivable to the rockstar that this woman had a bad temper has she not witnessed it herself. This woman has full brown hair that flows past her shoulders, the ends cut to fly away in a carelessly beautiful style. She is wearing a long-sleeved light pink dress, the round collar cuffed to the bottom of her neck, the frills reaching down the middle of her calf, and white mary jane shoes.

Beneath her, Camila alternately shifts her hearing between the fight and the smooth sound of a song she only recognizes because her mom liked listening to 70's and 80's songs a lot when she was still a kid. It's the deceitfully happy beat and melody of the Bee Gees, adding color to the somewhat grim incident currently taking place, almost making her forget that the title, Tragedy, is not inappropriate to what she is witnessing.

Almost but not quite.

The woman throws another glass, this time barely missing the man's head by a few inches.

"What did you do?! What did you do? You were flirting with those girls. In front of my own eyes."

"Wha- Who?!"

"Don't pretend! You know who I mean!"

"Are you talking about those girls in the grocery?"

There is no response and Camila assumes the man guessed right.

"Come on, Lily. I was just being polite and a gentleman. I just helped them carry their grocery basket to the cashier. I didn't really even talk to them."

"Don't you dare insult my intelligence. I know what I saw."

Lauren sees the woman turn around to what she assumes is the kitchen, probably to get another glass to throw at the man and she grabs the chance to get away from that unpleasant scene. It's a good thing she and Camila landed on the spot of the living room not immediately seen from the door and hidden by the couches. It's also a relief that the woman is so focused on her rage that she doesn't notice the two other women who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The rockstar quickly helps Camila up to her feet, leading her to where Lauren hopes is the main door. They hear the surprised gasp from the man as they get away.

"How did you get in here?"

Lauren ignores him and heads straight to the door. With the trouble he's in, she doubts he would tell on them to his problematic wife.

She finds the exit as she expects and she walks out hand in hand with Camila before letting go.

They do not need to take the elevator to get far away from the place, Camila notices. The home they just exited is a single floor of a lone building in what seems to be a residential area. The nearby houses are as picket fence as it could get although she could already see the taller buildings from a few blocks away, disturbing the rural and quiet family appeal. It's a lot different from how Camila and Lauren have known the place. Their apartment, in both of their own timeline, are only a single unit on the fifth floor of a five-storey building, in an area sprawled with bars, cafés and other apartments.

As they walk further away, they hear the vague sound of another glass breaking and Lauren sprints, snickering. Camila follows for no other reason than she saw the rockstar doing it first.

"I knew she's feisty but not like this. But I guess that explains all her other divorces."

They are a couple of houses away now and they both settle back into a normal pace.

"You know her?"

"She's my aunt. And the man is Uncle Jim, her first husband. My mom used to say he was the most patient among all three of her exes but even he couldn't tolerate her jealousy."

Camila looks back at the house they came from, finding the connection not just with the place, but with the people as well, fascinating. Lauren just saw a relative in person twenty years in the past. She has no doubt now that she is travelling through time.

"After her third husband and with no kids, she put all her effort into her career and managed to earn enough money to buy land and eventually build the building where I live now."

They reach the end of the residential area and the start of a line of bars filled with people standing and talking to each other on the sidewalk. The scene reminds Camila of her favorite Black Mirror episode, San Junipero, the reason that a week ago, she is more inclined to believe the possibility of a posthumous existence somewhere your only purpose is to party to eighties music than breathe the same air people from that decade actually breathed.

No use dwelling on that now though, this is her current reality.

Beside her, Lauren stops walking. "Wow, stranger."

It reminds her that the rockstar doesn't know her name yet. "Camila. It's Camila, Lauren."

"Wow, Camila. I never thought time travelling can be this cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you finding the story so far?
> 
> I'm also on wattpad: whatdoweknoww

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> I'm also on wattpad. whatdoweknoww


End file.
